I'd Walk Through Fire
by metalbitch18
Summary: Captain Ravenica and Captain Jack are back in the final story of their romance. A terrorizing first mate leaves Ravenica vulnerable and angry after being trapped in a dungeon for months. Captain Sparrow looks to be her knight in shining armor but, looks can also be deceiving. rated M for images of rape, violence, and swear words. as always R&R, no flames please, welcome.
1. Animal

**I know I have been promising to finish this story for years and years now. I really haven't felt like writing for awhile now. But, for some reason I am ready to continue it now and shake it from my head, so here I am Hoping to finally get it out of my head and into the computer. As usual R&R, constructive criticism always welcome, i'm always looking to better my work. As always Enjoy!**

I've had to re situate some of the facts for this story. In Example: in the story Mistakes I've Made was originally set 10 years after Lydia's 5th birthday. I've now changed this to 5 years. making Lydia 10 years old instead of 15. Ravenica is 33, Jack is in his early 40's.

If you haven't it is recommended you read the first three sequels to this story in this order:

If You Only Knew

Bound By Love, Driven By Hate

Mistakes I've Made

Summary: Captain Ravenica and Captain Jack are back in the final action packed story of their romance. A terrorizing first mate leaves Ravenica vulnerable and angry after being trapped in a dungeon for months. Captain Sparrow looks to be her knight in shining armor but, looks can also be deceiving.

rated M for images of rape, violence, and swear words. I doubt I will not go to smutty with this one as I am not good at smut, but you never know.

Now onto our featured presentation

**I'd Walk Through Fire, For You**

Chapter 1

"Animal"

My head ached angrily as I tried to gain my bearings. Unsure of what happened I pushed myself up and off of the stone floor. Angrily grunting as the pounding in my head grew. The walls damp with morning dew. Upset and angry I was still locked in the small cell I tried to push the door open. No luck. Dried blood sticking to my face like honey I tried to scrape it from the corner of my mouth. I had no idea how many days or weeks had passed since I had been taken hostage. I had been taken hostage in wartime but the conditions had never been like this. My nose curled as the stench of piss mixed with hay and candle wax drifted through my nose in the darkened cell. A slight glimmer reflecting off of the walls; It was so stuffy I faltered as I tried to suck in a breath. I had never felt so cooped up in my life anxiousness plagued my existence like a moth to a flame. My white shift stained with blood and dirt. Smoothing my hands over the torn material of the white button down shirt I wore. Wanting nothing more than to break free from this hell. No matter how many times I tried; I failed. Leaving any self worth or self-esteem in the dust as James' nightly lust was becoming too much to handle. Many things I tried to bar from my memory, others I could not.

For the millionth time I thought of Jack, wondering where he could be. The last words he had spoken to me echoing in the darkness. "I love ye." Kept me fighting for my life but somehow, it didn't seem to be enough anymore. I promised myself if I could keep going, keep myself alive to fight another day I would make it out of the darkness and back into the sunlight where I belonged. My face drained of all color, my hands black from the dust and dirt in my cell. Tear stains on my face leaving the only evidence of my white pale skin. My hair ratted and unable to be brushed, I knew I would have to cut it all off in order to get it back to its sleek wondrous condition. I wondered if anyone was even looking for me. Had they all given up and left me to die in this hole? I knew the hell to come; I had become generally afraid. Mostly afraid of the future, what future could I possibly have now? I was broken beyond repair this time. There was no coming back from this. I struggled with the daytime and nighttime nightmares. Afraid I wouldn't be free again to live my life as I saw fit. Closing my eyes the sound of creaking metal hinges sent a cold shiver down my spine, he was coming. One heavy footstep on the hard wooden floor killed my spirit. Two; three; another and another until James was standing before the cell an arrogant smile of his face. He knew I was beaten; Still, I wouldn't go quietly. I would fight while air still remained in my lungs.

"How are you today, my love?" he asked, wiping his hands together as if making small talk would make me forget the past few months. He pulled a small key ring from his pocket with a heavy grimace.

I didn't answer. The truth was I had no answer for him. Entering the cage the door heavy slammed heavily shut behind him. Fear poised my body. This scene was nothing new to me in the least. This scenario played through more times than I could count. Still my eyes slits as I glared at him. I felt a heavy hand wrap around my wrist. Swallowing hard as he spun me around a grimace crossed my face as I stared into his dark eyes, the eyes of the devil himself. Pulling my arm free I punched him square in the jaw. I couldn't take another night of this. I would sooner kill myself than feel him tugging at the material of my shift and feeling him once again inside me.

"You know what I'm here for, bitch." He growled angrily backhanding my face, grabbing my wrist.

I growled angrily. "I will kill you."

"Perhaps." He smugly grinned. "But, not tonight. You've had many chances to kill me and yet here I stand. I'm beginning to think you like the things we do in the dark."

"I hate you." I spat.

"Yes, keep that hate, don't bury it. I enjoy this the most when you have a fire in your belly."

He spun me around so I was facing him. I quickly spat in his face, trying to wrench myself free. He grabbed my hair angrily, lowering his face to mine, the smell of alcohol cascading from his very being. "Kill me." I pleaded solemnly tears straining against the back of my eyes. Panting as I tried to catch my breath. I wasn't one to show weakness until now. Truthfully I wanted to be killed, the slowly healing cuts beneath blood soaked rags wrapped around my wrists attested to that. My lips parted as I looked up at him. My eyes searching for the man I knew in the past; the gentle man that would never hurt another soul as long as he lived. Sadly, that man had been replaced. Possessed by this demon that wanted nothing more than to humiliate and demean me at every turn.

His lips curled upward as if I told a joke, his free hand gently pressed against my cheek. "No." He replied with a heavy push, sending me backwards to land on the bed. Swallowing hard as he approached me I began to cower, my body shaking as I moved back as far as I could. The cold cobblestone pressing deep into my back until it hurt. "Stay away." I warned angrily though I knew it wouldn't help. My anger always fell on deaf ears; As did my angry and tearful cries in the darkness. "LET GO!" I screamed. My pleads for someone to come and save me always fell on deaf ears, leading me to believe I was one of the few on the island. No words or actions seemed fazed him as he advanced forward, undoing his belt along with the buttons of his black tattered pants.

A whimper escaped my lips as I tried to fend him off. Kicking and screaming angrily against his larger form left my fists bruised. His calloused hands finding their way to my waist as he pinned me to the bed. Pulling me toward him he stood, pulling me along like a rag doll he shoved my face forward toward the stonewall. "Please…" I panted gasping as the stone began to cut at my skin. His hand on my thigh I winced angrily. "Just leave me alone."

"No, no, no.."

~Hundreds of miles away~

Jack stared at the open ocean, no word on Ravenica leaving him angry and unsettled. His foot tapping hastily on the wooden deck. He could only pray he was close to her as the ship broke through the clear blue waves. Salty air wafting past his nose he scrubbed his hand across his face hard, trying to rouse himself to stay awake. He had pressed hard these past few months, pushing himself, crew, and boat to the limit. Every man onboard understood the dilemma and tried to help as much as possible. However, in the end there was really nothing they could really do but wait and pray she was still in Italy or near by. Would James' really be so careless and stupid as to take her to an abandoned home that people knew about. So much time had passed there was no telling if she was even at Theramore's parents house or taken somewhere else. His tri corner hat firmly placed on his head. Seagulls squawking in the spring time sun. Winter having completely surpassed them in her absence. The cold chills being replaced with a warm bathing sun.

"Looks like the wind be on our side!" He heard a man yell.

"Aye." Another replied.

"Cap'in." Gibbs stood tall as he approached the captain of the infamous Black Pearl.

"Aye?"

"I've studied the charts, we are nearing the end of the Mediterranean."

"When will we dock?" He cocked any eyebrow eagerly.

"Very soon, Hours perhaps."

It was the first hint of a smile Gibbs had witnessed in months. They had been hot on Theramore's trail for two months now. Ravenica had been gone for four months, leaving her to the mercy of a demon and they knew it.

"Fine." Jack stated, squinting his eyes as the sun peeked from behind the clouds. "Just fine….." he trailed off, lowering his head slightly.


	2. Hopeless

to xXMadHatterXx thanks for the review. I'm so glad this sequel is remembered even though it has been going on for such a long time. A Lot of people lurk and read stories and don't review so don't feel bad, i even admit I do it too.. lol..

This chapter seems to be kind of a place holder, i am not sure I particularly like how it came out, so please let me know.

Chapter 2

"Hopeless"

Fingering the ring on my right hand I twisted the metal around my finger. My grandmother having given me the ring on her deathbed. It was one of the few things I owned outright in this world. Staring out the small window in my cell I waited desperately for a sound, any sound. Early morning air chilled me to the bone and made me more on edge with every minute. Mindlessly running my fingers over stonewall I stared out the small window. Unable to sleep left me with plenty of time to think. I felt a change in the air the moment James left. Mentioning he would send someone in the morning with water and a rag so I could get cleaned up. Sighing I thought of Lydia, how I regretted losing five years of her life. I regretted quite a few things. There was nothing I could do with that regrets but try to change them. Would I have time to change it? I wasn't sure. I never had much of a family life, which is probably why I ran the first chance I got. Knowing now I should have protested, not let Lydia out of my sight was killing me. Closing my eyes I tried to block out the pain as much as possible. I watched the sun begin to peek over the hillside. I couldn't count the amount of sunrises I had witnessed since being held in this hole. The familiar sound of rusty hinges raised my ears, was James coming back for more? I stayed still, listening for movement. The sound of heels clicking on the stone floor raised my suspicions; it was a sound I hadn't heard while I was here. A man and woman stood at my jail cell. I did a double take thinking I was seeing things.

"Mornin' miss." A woman smiled carrying a large bucket, the water sloshing out of the sides.

The man opened the cell door, the keys clinking in his hand. He allowed the woman to enter before slamming it shut with a groan he disappeared out of sight.

"What are you doing here?" I asked out of confusion as I looked over her maid's outfit.

"I was told to help you get cleaned up." She smiled cheerfully; pushing her hand into the bucket of water she retrieved the rag from it.

"And you don't think its fucking odd that I'm locked in a cell?" I questioned angrily.

"Why no, I was told you are a murderer."

"Oh, right, they let maids come into cells with murderers." I rolled my eyes angrily.

"Come now, I know you haven't had much company as of late, but no need to be snotty." The woman remarked handing me the rag.

"Snotty? Bitch, you haven't seen snotty yet." I growled.

She stepped backward, fear written on her face and in her movements.

"Wait." I closed my eyes suddenly, knowing she could be my only chance to get out of this hellhole. "I'm …sorry." I swallowed my apology, how I hated apologizing to people forcing a half smile.

"Its quite alright." She smiled. "I brought you some fresh clothes, miss."

"Great." I mumbled, looking over the purple dress with ruffles hanging off the bottom of it. "Tell me, have you heard anyone talking about…Captain Jack Sparrow?" I was testing the waters to see if James was worried about Jack.

She froze suddenly, telling me instantly everything I needed to know. "You mean the pirate?"

"Aye."

"Nope, haven't heard anything." She lied, that was fine.

"Help me out of here." I whispered to her.

"I can't. Mr. Theramore would kill me. Seems you're his most prized possession."

"I am NOT any MAN'S possession." I argued angrily.

"Begging your pardon miss, it kind of seems you are." She said, looking around the cell.

"You help me and I won't kill you when I get out of here." I warned.

"I can't….I just.." she stammered, I saw the fear in her eyes and I knew she had been threatened. " I just can't," she repeated.

Nodding I sighed. "Take this." Pulling the ring from my finger I handed it to her, along with a note I hidden beneath the bed, enveloped and sealed. "Jack will be coming for me. Promise me you will give him this."

"No." she tried to pull away.

Pressing the note into her palm I pleaded. "Please, I don't know how much longer I will be alive. My husband and child have a right to know what happened to me ….. Don't you think?"

Suddenly she looked up at me, catching my gaze. "You're married? And have a child?"

"Yes."

The sound of the door opening hit my ears.

"Please." I whispered.

I watched as she took the note, shoving it into her shirt no one was the wiser.

"Everything okay in here?" a gruff voice came from the cell door. The drunken dirty man asked, dirty from head to toe I suddenly realized I recognized him from my brief stay on the ship that transported me here.

"We are fine." I said casually.

"Yes, fine." The maid smiled cheerfully. Jamming the ring onto her finger out of his sight.

Eyeing us briefly the man once again disappeared behind the closed door.

"Thank you." I whispered.

After cleaning up I changed into the purple ruffle dress that made me want to puke. It wasn't bad enough my breasts were about to fall out, but the heavy purple color made me want to scream. Stealing a knife from the guard I commenced to cutting off the bottom so it didn't fall to the floor, instead it hung just above my knees.

~~Days Later~~

Jack stood in his cabin, preparing himself to go ashore. The Pearl rocking slightly back and forth he reached into the large chest where his affects had been stored. He had settled down with his daughter, never thinking he would once again need to be a pirate. Pulling a white button down shirt over his shoulders. Running his fingers absentmindedly over the leather of his belt he swung it around his hips; buckling the two pieces of leather together. Pulling out his many pistols he sighed heavily, placing one into the holster and another into the sash that clung to his hips. Spotting the familiar green hue on the bottom he sighed thoughtfully, Picking up the large green box he opened it. His trusty compass had gotten him to so many places; hopefully it would work this time as well. Tieing the compass to his red sash and a red bandana into his hair and rimming his eyes with kohl he was nearly ready to go ashore. He hadn't forgotten those years spent pirating along the isle de merta and the entire ocean. Somehow that seemed decades ago, it was a far cry from his new life. A life filled with mindless and constant social events. Had those high to do, fancy pants socialites known of the things he had done in the past they wouldn't of allowed him to grace them with his presence. Though being a friend of William and Elizabeth Turner did have its advantages, it had its disadvantages as well, or so it seemed. It was good for his daughter; there was no doubt in that. He turned from Pirate to Hero in the eyes of everyone in Port Royal. How that happened he wasn't so sure now.

Pulling the door to his cabin open Jack swayed purposefully across the Black Pearl, ignoring his sailors as they prepared rowboats.

"Lookin' like your old self there Captain." Ragetti remarked leaning against an ore he had stood up, his false eye squeaking as it moved in the eye socket-causing jack to cringe ever so slightly.

"Aye," Jack grumbled incoherently.

Finally the time had come for him to get off of his ship and onto land. Too many trees meant they couldn't see the inhabitants of the island. Lydia stood on the starboard side, a bag in hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jack questioned.

"With you."

"No. You stay here." Jack ordered, pointing in the general direction of her cabin.

"NO, I'm going."

"Gibbs." Jack called.

"Aye?" Gibbs came running as if the devil himself were chasing him.

"Do somethin' with her." Jack said, pointing to his daughter who was now hopelessly dangling over Gibbs' shoulder.

"That isn't fair!" She shouted, her voice becoming distant.

"You there, lower the boats." Jack growled, pointing to one of the sailors. He wasn't talking to anyone in particular his impatience left him grasping for something to yell at the crew about. "Hurry now, I don't have all god damn day!"

The boats lowered Jack looked over his crew as the lined up on deck. What an ugly bunch they are, he decided but they would have to do. "You." He said pointing to Gibbs. "You and you.." He trailed off pointing to Ragetti then Pintel. "Boats."

"You, You, and You." He pointed to three others. "Boats as well. Rest of you guard the ship, anything out of place I'll skin yer hides." He warned.

"Aye sir." The men nodded.

They quickly boarded the small rowboats and made their way toward the shore. Standing at the front of the boat Jack opened his compass; his brown eyes watching it spin a few times before settling on North. Within moments the rowboats pushed into the fresh sand of the white beach. Hiding the boats in some brush they began to walk down a well-defined path. The path had been used many times before, it looked to be a regular walking path. Birds sang as they walked along the path. Insects buzzing in the spring sun, bringing the forest to life. Palm trees swinging in the wind and rocks lined the walkway as they silently walked forward.

"Captain are we headed the right way?" Pintel asked. Jack returned with a hushing glare.

"Don't bother the Cap'in." Ragetti hushed him.

"Why not? I was just askin' don't want to be walkin' all day." Pintel remarked looking down at his worn shoes.

"Well, maybe if you bought shoes more frequently than every ten years." Gibbs spoke.

"That's no fair, I bet you don't buy shoes that often." Pintel gave Gibbs a dirty look.

"I sure as hell don't wait until I can see the ends of my toes." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Will you guys shut it!" Jack glowered.

"Sorry Cap'in." They all apologized quickly.

They walked for what seemed like hours but, in reality was only forty or so minutes. Pintel complaining about his shoes the entire trip until Jack threatened to tie him to a tree branch by his shoelaces. Though it wouldn't do much good they way they are falling apart Gibbs pointed out.

Jack's heart began to beat a bit quicker as a large white house came into sight. Crouching toward the home they hid behind some foliage to gain a better visual and see if anyone was inside.

"There's one in the kitchen." Gibbs whispered, having come from the back of the house.

"Aye." Jack nodded; standing up from behind the foliage the men followed Jack as he headed toward the front door. Kicking the front door in the pirates spread out eagerly. "Spread out, find her."

"What is going on here?" A man demanded as he came racing from the kitchen. His dark skin a stark difference against his white uniform.

Wasting no time Jack grabbed the man by the collar, pulling the pistol from the sash he quickly cocked back the hammer and shoved it into the mans cheek. "James Theramore, where is he?" Jack demanded, his dark brown eyes turning black.

"I..I don't know." The man stammered. His frightened gaze looking around the room.

"This is his home?"

"Yes, yes sir." The man stammered again.

"Find the son of a bitch." Jack ordered sending his men on a mission through the house. The sound of breaking glass coming from upstairs didn't worry Jack as he waited for his men to returned. Pushing the dark skinned man onto the sofa Jack looked to Gibbs. "Stay here with him,"

"Aye Cap'in." Gibbs nodded, keeping his pistol trained on the man.

"What do you want?" the man asked, slumping into the sofa, his frightened gaze nothing new to the pirates as they destroyed everything they came across that didn't look of value.

Pressing the pistol into the mans skull Jack's kohl rimmed eyes studying as the man changed different colors right before his eyes. "You better hope we find her. Not just for her sake, but for yours as well." Jack warned.

He waited impatiently as the men went through every floor of the house, hoping to find any trace of his beloved. He heard a scream come from a woman upstairs. The men emerged from behind the wall with a woman dressed in a maids outfit in tow. She was screaming and trying her best to fight them off. Pintel pulled her along by her blonde hair eagerly, grinning like an idiot the entire way down the long wraparound stairway.

"Found 'er upstairs." He informed his captain before pushing her onto the sofa beside her counterpart. "Hidin' in a pile of dirty laundry."

"Hmm." Jack thoughtfully eyed the woman. She looked to be in her early fifties. Her blonde hair graying on both sides of her head ever so slightly. Carefully he set one knee on the floor, studying her face carefully. "Where is she?" he asked.

"I don't know who you are talking about, sir." She returned his stare, wondering if this was going to be the last of her. It wasn't bad enough she had been working for a horrible employer but now, to run into pirates in the most unlikely of places she couldn't help but feel as if this was her last day on earth.


End file.
